Graveyard talk
by LesMiserableFan14
Summary: She had only planned to pay her respects, lay down the flowers and leave but when you mourn someone next to another grave where someone else is mourning you can't anticpate certain things won't happen. slight Raidou/Rin.


**A/n: **_I know this pairing might seem a little weird but I like rather odd pairings so I though this one would be rather cute to do so here you go. Slight RaiRin because this is also a angst story. Be honest ok. Rin's last name is Nohara by the way that was just found out. This takes place about a month and a half after Obito's "Death" and seven months before Kakashi kills Rin during the mist ambush. I made up only one oc who doesn't really change the canon story line but I decided to add him._

She laid the new flowers gently at the grave, this time instead of roses they were white camellias, a nice change. Rin Nohara didn't vist the graveyard everyday like Kakashi did, it was too painful for that but every weel she replaced the flowers so that way they wouldn't die and crumble like he did, It represented Obito better anyway, full of life. She came early in the morning to have time to herself, no one could look on at her with pity when they saw the few tears she still shed at the grave. The pain was still fresh along with the guilt, uselessness and despair. She buried herself in work to forget about it but sometimes it wasn't enough.

It was a beautiful day even in the cemetary with the warm shimmering light and clear deep blue sky. She wasn't alone on the sixth week, someone had beaten her there already. He didn't stand at Obito's grave but the grave next to it: just perfect. A cemetary was as awkward as it was but she didn't need company. He was taller than her with spikey brown hair and he a giant twisting scar eating at the left half of his face. Many people now know him by that ugly scar more than his name, she didn't know the specifics but she had heard it was a mission gone wrong. Rin had known him personally from their academy days, in fact they were in the same class for their entire education. They never spoke though except for the occasional high or excuse me. They stayed in silence for a long time, they did what you were suppose to do when you gave respects at a grave expecting just to pass by each other. Just before Rin left her eyes drifted towards the name Raidou kept staring at unblinking.

_Tadashi Namiashi_

"Do you mind moving back a little" Raidou asked her, her cheeks burned red when she found herself leaning over to see the head stone and her body a little too close to Raidou's.

"I'm sorry for that forgive... who is tha-"

"My older brother, he was seventeen" his gruff voice held a bit of irritation towards her causing her to become more embarrased.

"Sorry." They stayed in awkward silence for bit before Raidou broke the ice " It's ok, that's for Obito right?"

"Yeah." She turned to leave as quickly as possible before she heard a choaking sound behind her , she titled her head a bit enough to see a tears falling down Raidou's face and his fist were so clentched extremely tight. She bit the bottom of her lip before walking back towards him, Rin was an only child and had spent most of her childhood wishing she had a little brother or sister. So she couldn't really imagine the pain Raidou must be going through the best she could do was place a hand on his shoulder. This gave away her presence to him, he brushed her off and wiped away the remaing tears trying to get back any sort of dignity he had left.

What a stubborn boy!

As he was wiping away his tears Rin noticed when he wiped the tears off of his scar he flinched violently as if in pain. She tapped on his shoulder to get his attention "Don't hide your tears Raidou, I lost someone too so there's really no shame" she said it rather harshly but she meant it.

He snorted weakly, "Well at least you didn't pratically kill the person you loved. You have no idea what that is like! That was just a teammate not your actual family!" he shouted horsely at her, tears trickled down his cheeks making the scar stand out more.

This made her grit her teeth, no idea what it was like... no idea what it was like! She was the entire reason Obito died, no matter what Kakashi said it was really her fault. If she had been stronger or maybe focused more on offense jutsu's than she would have beaten those stupid Iwagakure shinobi. Obito wouldn't have had to rescue her , Minato sensai wouldn't think of himself as a failure as a teacher and Kakashi wouldn't be in grief. But no she had to be the burden shinobi that dragged the rest of her team. She had half a mind to hit him but for what ever reason she didn't. Obito was her family along with Minato and Kakashi. He was her own brother for crying out loud, she listened to his dreams and encouraged him, tried to break up fights and actually paid attention to him.

"Yes I do Raidou Namiashi and don't your dare think otherwise" she spat at him slightly surprising him " if it weren't for the fact how weak I was Obito would be alive you got that. He died trying to save me alright! He was just as a brother as Tadashi was to you! So if you say one more time that I don' understand than- arrgggh" she partically yelled at him. She wanted to leave immediately and forget everything that happened so far but he stopped her by putting his entire arm around her shoulders. He was stiff yet his arms were actually rather warm for a boy.

"Sorry, I didn't know" he stated rather awkwardly, he had never done anything like this. She calmed down quickly. It felt good to scream at someone, just to vent out those awful feelings she had for the longest time. She was exhausted surprisingly but relaxed.

"If your a medical ninja you really can't be weak and you aren't because a medical ninja keeps everyone alive so they can keep up fighting" he gently took back his arm to her reluctance, she smiled at his comment though." I'm the weak one... I was on a reconissance mission with... Tadashi when... the building caught on fire."

His voice became shakey and broken, turned away from the grave so he could talk about it better " I tried to pull him out of the rubble but my face got caught in the flames so I let go and he died which is how I got my scars as well." In an instant she was at his side closing the distance between them. Strange enough he chuckled a little " You know when we were little he tried to teach me the fire ball jutsu, I accidently caught the neighbors prized flower garden on fire, I even managed to scorch his hair a little by accident so he was partly bald, I stuck to kenjutsu after that." She laughed imaging the scene in her head.

"Sounds like Obito, he would burn everything in sight when he first started using fire style jutsu's, it was so bad that we had to keep water buckets around until he go better" they both laughed louder.

They spent the rest of the day talking and laughing about special memories, things they used to say and just anything that came into mind. Rin felt so calm and relaxed for the first time in a long time, she learned how calm yet kind of quiet Raidou was, she learned how nice and stubborn he was too. He kind of reminded her of her own father a little. By lunch time they stopped because Raidou had to go to check up on his parents and Rin needed to help out at the hospital, both were extremely late at this point.

"Bye Rin" he said.

"See you later Raidou" Rin said" Um... do you want to hang out tomorrow."

"Wait you mean like a date?" he said staring at her with a blush on his cheeks making the scar more prominant.

"NO!" she stated but with a smile on her face making him smile. It was amazing how she had came here sad yet right now had just gotten a new friend... maybe even a little bit more. She felt guilty that she had ended the day on a good note with Raidou while Obito was six feet under but she couldn't stay sad forever or blame herself more importantly. She looked back at Obito's grave and smiled, she hoped her "brother" wasn't too badly pouting or teasing.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it, I plan to make a small sequel if enough people like it. Sorry all Obito/Rin shippers to me Rin seems to think of Obito more as a brother than a boyfriend since they are so close. That's just my opinion. Please be honest and review!**


End file.
